Let Me Be Your Affliction
by xConcr3t3 Jungl3 5urf3r
Summary: Love - a wildly misunderstood although highly desirable malfunction of the heart which weakens the brain, causes eyes to sparkle, cheeks to glow, blood pressure to rise and the lips to pucker.   Author Unknown
1. Declaration

_.-""-._

/ _ _ \

_ ( (_\ /_) ) _

{ \._\ /\ /_./ }

/_"=-.}_{.-="_\

xConcr3t3 Jungl3 5urf3r  
><em>presents<em>  
><strong>Let Me Be Your Affliction<strong>  
>A Pretty Little Liars Fanfiction<p>

_ _.=("""")=._ _

(_'"_.-"`~~`"-._"'_)

{_" "_}

Summary: Love - a wildly misunderstood although highly desirable malfunction of the heart which weakens the brain, causes eyes to sparkle, cheeks to glow, blood pressure to rise and the lips to pucker. ~Author Unknown

This is scene is post 2x10.  
>I am a straight guy writing PLL fanfiction<br>So I apologize in advanced if I don't know all the girly stuff.

For the past two days their final encounter plays repetitiously in her head. Visions of gorgeous green eyes dance dreamily in her memory. They remind her of a jungle and she sometimes imagined herself a willing prisoner to the green vines and leafy terrain. And though she'd never admit it, something within her broke when he told her he understood she's unavailable. The way his eyes darkened considerably and oh the wounded expression!

But she's with Ezra and none of it mattered anymore, right?

Right, she definitively decides redirecting her attention to her English teacher.

xXx.

Stepping through the front doors of the high school, broad shoulders tightened nervously. A plain black t-shirt hugged his muscular torso until chiseled abs protrude through the cottony fabric. Grey polyester basketball shorts hung loosely over narrowed hips stopping a mere inch above brawny calf muscles.

He was handsome, devilishly so.  
>Even Adonis worthy though he'd never admit it.<p>

Green irises scan the empty hallway almost afraid. Aria's mom had requested to chat with him and about what he could only imagine. In fact, he's been imagining what she could possibly want with him all morning but he knew better than anyone that letting your mind run wild only gets you into trouble so he controls himself until he knocks on classroom door and checked his watch to make sure he'd arrived when she asked.

Jason: "Mrs. Montgomery? You wanted to see me?"  
>Ella: "Jason, come in and please call me Ella."<p>

He nods pleasantly, stepping into the room and taking the causal seating on top of the desk he had done last time he'd chatted with her in her classroom. She continued in her position behind her desk pleasantly smiling at him.

Ella: "How're you?"  
>Jason: "Other than feeling like a seventeen year old kid being asked to stay after class, pretty good."<p>

His comment causes her smile to grow into a dimply one that he immediately realizes her daughter inherited. Again his mind had drifted to Aria- beautiful, brave, bold Aria. He had to shake this. She was unattainable, unavailable but that only made him want her more. After a little effort he snaps back to the conversation at hand.

Ella: "Yeah, sorry about that. It's just my schedule's been really hectic lately and haven't had the chance to thank you."  
>Jason: "For?"<br>Ella: "We had a long overdue family discussion and Aria explained to us about Mike breaking in attempt and your kindness in not pressing charges… that you even took an interest in helping him."  
>Jason: "Mrs. Montgomery—"<br>Ella: "Ella."

He smiles sheepishly at her correction and his cheeks blush a faint rose tint.

Jason: "Ella, you don't need to thank me for just trying to do the right thing."

The rest of their conversation goes smoothly, moving from topic to topic with the fluidity of moving from one song to the next on a CD until the bell rings. Then the ripple effects of the current bell spreads over the world outside the door like wildfire. The flow of students moving with the similarity of a class 5 river rapid roam the hallways. Green eyes flash over to the doorway as well as the brown ones of Ella and they talk their way to the door. Once there they linger and exchange the pleasantries of goodbye before he turns to leave and she calls him back just remembering phase two of thanking Jason.

Ella: "Oh, I almost forgot to invite you to dinner tomorrow night at…oh, say seven o'clock."

Again his mind goes to Aria. _Would she be there? Would she want him there? _Before his mind could process the best route to go down, his moth had decided for him.

Jason: "Yah, dinner'd be great. Can I bring anything?"  
>Ella: "Just yourself."<br>Jason: "Alright, sounds good."

As she dips back into her classroom, he makes a break for the door with feet reacting on autopilot. His feet and mind are so determined to evacuate the high school he'd been a prisoner in for four years that he inadvertently plows right into a woman's tiny frame.

Running into him was like colliding into a well-built, dreamily muscular, brick wall instantly sending her off balance until she loses her footing and is knocked down onto the floor and a flush of silky brown hair flung up in a raging puff, momentarily masking her features to him.

Jason: "Oh man, I'm so sorry."

The voice was deep, uncharacteristically friendly, and familiar. Yet, she couldn't quite place the low tone right away. Long slender fingers move through her hair shifting it out of her face only to see an extended hand ready to help her back up. When their eyes lock, glorious green meets hauntingly hazel, both momentarily widen in surprise. Then a moment occurs.

It's a moment that lasts longer than most moments. All the sounds, movements, and mayhem that coincided with the high school hallways vanishes and they're the only two people in the world. His heart beats out of his chest as she finally accepts his hand- the softness of her flesh against his coarse skin shockingly pleasant.

Aria: "Jason, hey. What're you doing here?"  
>Jason: "Uh… your mom wanted to meet and invited me for dinner."<br>Aria: "What'd you say?"

There's a hint of nervousness in her angelic voice that causes a pang of guilt to strike his heart. Then he watches two black painted fingers tuck a loose strand behind her ear and he realizes that maybe it's the good kind of nervous. The edge of his lip curls upward into a half smile as he speaks in such a smooth tone.

Jason: "Yeah, I mean, I didn't want to be rude… is that okay?"  
>Aria: "Yeah, I mean, why wouldn't it be?"<br>Jason: "Well, your boyfriend didn't seem too thrilled that you were hanging out with me the other day."  
>Aria: "You can't tell anyone… about Ezra and I. I mean, we're going to tell people just we're not, we want to talk to my parents first."<p>

He nods slowly in understanding and catches sight of his hand still holding hers. Neither had made a move to break the connection and words can't describe what it does to him. Green eyes met her in a lustful gaze without a hint of hesitation or regret. His smirk grows across his flawless face and he pulls her a little closer and whispers in her ear.

Jason: "You're secrets safe with me but, for what it's worth, if you were me I'd be shouting it from the rooftops not hiding it."

His voice was husky with desire and truth and she could feel her heart nearly burst through her chest from the close proximity. Ripples of chills run down her spine freezing her in her spot, in the center of the hallway and before she can find any words, he's gone disappeared into the crowd of clamoring students.

So there you have it the first exciting installment of Let Me Be Your Affliction (LMBYA)  
>Any question, comments, concerns, praises to be sung?<br>LET ME KNOW WHAT SHIPS YOU WANT TO SEE!  
>Add fuel to the fire and help inspire…<br>Review!


	2. Fairytales

_.- " " -._

_ ( ( \ / ) ) _

{ _"=-. }_{ .-="_ }

XConcr3t3 Jungl3 5urf3r  
><em>Presents<br>_Let Me Be Your Affliction  
>A Pretty Little Liars Fanfiction<p>

(_ ' " _.-" '~~' "-._ " ' )  
>{_ " " _}<p>

Summary: Love - a wildly misunderstood although highly desirable malfunction of the heart which weakens the brain, causes eyes to sparkle, cheeks to glow, blood pressure to rise and the lips to pucker.

~Author Unknown

Chapter Two  
>Fairytales<p>

Jason DiLaurentis remembers when he was a little boy- long before Alison's death or his little sister became the vindictive little ringleader that he loathed-he'd lie awake in his bed listening to his mother read the golden child fairytales. He also remembers seeing it as reality instead of works of fiction, remembers believing whole heartedly that fairytales exists.

Now he knows better than to believe good always triumphs over evil, love isn't impervious to pain, and happy endings are guaranteed. But something within him refuses to let go of that concept entirely. Call it faith. Call it hope. Call it stupidity. Whatever you want to call it, he clings to it wanting more than anything to have some fairytale amongst the unwavering sea of darkness surrounding his life.

And he wants… no hopes, that his fairytale involves the girl sitting across the table from him at the dinner table absently playing with her peas with her mind elsewhere. It doesn't take much thought to realize where it was. Meanwhile he staggeringly moves from topic to topic strenuously trying to avoid another apology from anymore of the Montgomery family and lingering glances like landmines. He'd already breezed through the topics of art with Ella and basketball with Mike and now he was knee deep in literature with Byron.

Jason: "Well, according to Campbell's paradigm all heroes' journeys are the same."

Byron: "And you agree?"

Jason: "Fundamentally. The groundwork he lays is archetype for every hero but not every hero is susceptible to every stage."

The professor nods at the young man's interpretation of heroes in literature slightly taken aback by the boy's philosophical and literature prowess

Byron: "I didn't know you liked literature."

The whole time he continues his conversation with Byron, he can't help but think _Ezra Fitz eat your heart out. _To add to his enjoyment, the mentioning of F. Scott Fitzgerald and his masterpiece _The Beautiful and Damned _brought Aria back into the atmosphere and voice to the conversation.

Aria: "You like _The Beautiful and Damned_?"

Green irises dance with amusement as he casually takes the last bite of his steak and takes his time chewing as he searches the murky depths of his memory for a particular quote. When it comes back to him, the words are as smooth as silk as they're recited.

Jason: "_'Things are sweeter when they're lost. I know—because once I wanted something and got it. It was the only thing I ever wanted badly, Dot, and when I got it it turned to dust in my hand.' _That quote is sheer brilliance._"_

xXx

After dinner's end, Mr. Montgomery and Mrs. Montgomery had to excuse themselves for some emergency he didn't quite catch and Mike excused himself leaving him and Aria alone. As she begins to gather the cups and set them on the island counter, he stands from the table stacking the plates, putting the dirty utensils on top of the plates, and carries the stack to the sink. Clinks fill the air as he drops the stack into the stainless steel sink. After rolling up his sleeves, he turns on the tap where water flows effortlessly down onto the plates.

Aria: "You don't have to do that. You're a guest."  
>Jason: "What and let you have all the fun? Never."<p>

Coarse hands grab the Dawn dish soap container and long fingers pinch down on the plastic container releasing the gooey blue liquid. As he goes to slip his hands into the soapy water and begin his task, Aria slid in beside him and buried her hands in the sink.  
>Aria: Who says you get to have all the fun?<p>

He laughs a husky laugh and makes a step towards the sink determined not to let her have all the fun and her hand shoots out of the water determined to go up into a warning finger point. Inadvertently, she flicks the water into his direction causing his eyes to widen in shock. Immediately she burst into a fit of laughter.

Jason: Oh, you're so going to pay for that.

Before she can take in his words a strong arm scoops around her to hold her in place and his free hand dove into the soapy water and hungrily scoops in her direction. It moves in a wave splashing over the sink's edge and onto the beautiful brunette's even more beautiful J. Crew print dress. In surprise, she shrieks and he can't contain the laughter that bubbles inside of him.

Slender arms seek retaliation, reaching for the sink and splashing it back into him. Before either knew what happened they were in a full on war. Water flew haphazardly through the kitchen and at one point, the feisty brunette got her hands on the sink hose and sprayed him mercilessly. Then just as quickly as the war began, they were caught in a moment.

His face was in a dangerously close proximity to hers, mere inches and his lips could be on hers. His arms are wrapped around her waist and hers were against his chest. His eyes lock in on the hazel goodness that is her eyes and all he could think about is kissing her. He wants it. Needs it. All he can think of is kissing Aria, being with Aria. Hell even fairytale characters would be jealous of what he was thinking about.

He finds himself leaning in eighty percent of the way praying to God that she'd lean in the other twenty. Then for some unexplainable reason _The Beautiful and Damned _quote from earlier slips into his mind and the reason he feels such passion for that quote. Their last kiss. It was all he ever wanted, Aria Montgomery's lips on his, and we all know what happened when he got it. It turned to dust and as long as she's anyone's but his, that's what everything he's longed for will turn into… again. He couldn't bear that happening. His heart just couldn't take it, so he found himself whispering just as she was about to lean in the extra twenty.

Jason: I should go.

He pulls back before his will gets any weaker and his heart drowns out his head's desperate struggle. He moves as if he had to forcefully tear himself from his spot and moves his fingers through his long blonde locks out of frustration. There's no stop to his movements and search for the door. A shaky hand pulls the door open, and legs shaking like leaves in the trees propel him forward out onto sidewalk and she was right on his heels.

Aria: What the hell was that?  
>Jason: That was me saving us from making a mistake.<br>Aria: Stopping a mistake? I thought this is what you wanted!

He turns to her with a fire burning brightly in his eyes, a passion she'd never seen. His hands fly around like he's an Italian as he speaks to her.

Jason: What I want! What I want is for me to be the only guy holding your heart and not to be stuck in this fucking tug-o-war with the guy who really holds it. I want you to be able to tell me I'm the only guy for you.

His hand runs down the length of his face as he tries to control the temper bubbling within him harshly. She stands in stunned shock not knowing how truly invested he was or what to say. He's not finished though, clearing the lump in his throat and lowering the tone of his voice.

Jason: But I'm never going to get that am I? (Silence) I didn't think so. Goodnight, Aria.

Maybe fairytales are fictitious afterall…

You know what to do.  
>Review!<p>

**I just wanted to thank Maiqu, daughteofapolo18, lola, and rjt040190 for reviewing on the First chapter of LMBYA.  
><strong>**Review really do keep me writing (hint hint people)  
><strong>**This story has actually kind of hit close to me given personal experience I coincide with Jason and his stuggles to get the girl.  
>Thanks for Reading!<strong>

**-T. McC.  
>Oh P.S. it's been brought to my attention that Mik didn't really talk openly with his parents until 2x11 and for my mistake on the previous chapter I apologize. <strong>


	3. Misunderstandings

_.- " " -._

/ _ _ \

_ ( ( \ / ) ) _

{ _"=-. } _ { .-="_ }

XConcr3t3 Jungl3 5urf3r

_Presents_

Let Me Be Your Affliction

A Pretty Little Liars Fanfiction

_ _.=( " " " " )=._ _

{_ " " _}

Summary: Love - a wildly misunderstood although highly desirable malfunction of the heart which weakens the brain, causes eyes to sparkle, cheeks to glow, blood pressure to rise and the lips to pucker.

~Author Unknown

Chapter Three

Misunderstandings

_Music that reminded him of breathing- rising and falling in a bittersweet symphony permeates the air of the large space that appeared to be more of a construction zone than his and Allie's old room. (He tore down the wall between them in the hopes of making a new master bedroom.) Gently, the heavenly chords hit the brooder's ears as he stands tracing a droplet with the pad of his thumb as it makes curving unpredictable paths on the glass lying in wait._

_Just when the clock rings midnight and his hopes of her arrival seems dashed; the click clack of heels rang through the spacious home and stopped at his doorway. Green orbs darken with lust at the reflection of the beautiful brunette leaning against his doorframe. The way her body curves beneath the beautiful white summer dress makes his heart beat madly, the beauty locking eyes with him through the window undoubtedly the magic Garden of Eden taking bodily form. _

_Jason: "I didn't think you'd come after me."  
>Aria: "Well, truth be told, neither did I."<em>

_Swallowing the lump in his throat, the mobster tried to play it coy turning to her with arms crossed over his chest and eyes narrowed in a calculated squint.  
>Jason: "Then why did you?"<br>She takes her sweet time approaching him, hips swaying side to side in the rhythm of the music. The beating of his heart echoes within to the point he wouldn't be surprised if she could hear it. The boy that could have girls falling at his feet was now her prey, putty in her hands._

_Aria: Well, this boy once told me that he wanted me to be able to tell him he's the only guy for me._

_A light laugh crosses his lips as that engaging smile, most go their lives without seeing, takes the place it would permanently stay if it was up to her as he internally thanks God that he'd said them. She closes the space between them and goes up onto her tippy toes so that her lips can brush against his ear.  
>Aria: You're the only guy for me. <em>

_That tore it, any chance she had of backing out dashed. Hungry lips reach down to collide with hers, every taste, as delicious as the last. Strawberries. Tongues tangle in their heated frenzy. Hot kisses, hard kisses, wet kisses, long kisses… lips and tongues, hand and bodies, completely out of control in the best possible way. Strong arms sweep under long legs, picking the brunette up off the ground and her legs immediately wrap tight around his waist as he presses her back into the wall. _

I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell

I know, right now you can't tell

But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see

A different side of me

_He pulls back momentarily eyes scanning around the room in confusion._

_Jason: What's that?  
>Aria: Looks like it's time to wake up. <em>

Gorgeous green emerges from beneath heavy lids, awakening him from his slumber and his hand reaches over down to the floor searching for his phone as it ring through the chorus of Unwell by Matchbox Twenty again. Without bothering to read the name on the ID he just brings the phone up to his ear and mumbles a tired 'Hello' silently cursing whoever woke him from the prefect dream.

Melissa: "Jason?"  
>Jason: "Yeah, who's this?"<br>Melissa: "Melissa."  
>Hearing the shaky way her voice came out causes warning signs to flash in his mind. Shifting into the upright position, Jason tries to clear the sleep from his consciousness and be able to comprehend what's going on.<p>

Jason: "Hey what's up? Is everything okay?"  
>Melissa: "No. Not really. Can we meet up?"<br>Jason: (hesitantly) "Yeah, sure. Your place or mine?"  
>Melissa: "Yours."<p>

There's something off with the abruptness of her answer but he agrees none the less. Groaning in frustration, Jason lays back down for a moment trying to gain the ambition to drag himself off the mattress he has lying in the center of his old room. (the only piece of furniture in the large space) The entire day had been spent moping around trying to figure out how to function when the girl you love plunges her hand into your chest, pulls out your heart –or what was left of it anyways-, and stomps on it. Deciding he won't figure it out right now, he sucks in a breath and tries to pull himself together just enough to help out a friend who has worse relationship luck than he.

_xXx_

Meanwhile, the liars sit around the room with classic pieces and an underlining since of overachiever that belongs to the other Hastings girl, Spencer. Hannah was in the middle of a rant about how long distance relationships are hell on the heart. It was amazing how she could do so much talking without stopping for air. Spencer and Emily listen nodding with sympathetic expressions on their faces while Aria sits in the window seat with her mind elsewhere or more specifically next door.

Better known as forbidden territory.

Jason DiLaurentis is as forbidden to Aria as the garden he believed she embodied. She's with Ezra- sensible, incredible, and all around good guy Ezra- and they're finally going to announce their together after everything! So why is Jason- intriguing, bad boy with a heart of gold, Adonis Jason- on her mind? Why did the hurt flashing across his face not only pull at her heartstrings but sever them completely?

Her attention flips from Hannah, unable to listen to her friend's woes while she's drowning only to see the door to the barn open and Melissa slip out, head moving to scan the area and make sure the coast is clear. Where would she be going this late at night? The brunette cuts her eyes to the group suspiciously.

Aria: "Spence, your sister's sneaking out."

Spencer: "What?"

Immediately, the host of the slumber party moves to the window to see her sister tiptoeing off into the night without her car.

Spencer: "C'mon, we've got to follow her."

Emily: "What? No."

Hannah: "I agree with Emily. We all know how well that went last time."

Getting pointed glances from Aria and Spencer both disapprovers give up their stance and follow Spencer in the chase.

_xXx_

Despite his best efforts Jason's sluggish as he moves to the door, turns the knob, and opens it just as she starts walking up the walkway. Even at first glance he could tell something was off with the girl before him. The usually seemingly flawless, queen-of-everything had tears streaming down her face, makeup smudged, hair wild, and in pajama pants, Ugg boots, and a baggy hoodie. (one of Ian's he vaguely notes) Don't get him wrong. She was beautiful. Melissa was always beautiful but now she was a beautiful mess, a very unMelissa like thing. His smile falters as a look of concern tarnishes flawless features.

Jason: Hey, what's the matter? Are you alright?

She has her arms crossed over her stomach as she steps up onto the porch and leans into his shoulder no longer able to hold herself together. Not knowing what else to do, Jason moves muscular arms around her almost protectively, wanting to shield her from every worry, fear, and heartache. He and Melissa had never been bffs. They weren't even that close but both had to deal with Ian's betrayal- a tragic bond that has become an unseverable link.

Melissa: I'm sorry it's just I didn't know where else to go or what's going to happen. I-I-I'm scared.

Through the sobbing haze he deciphers her words and something that was once stoic shifts in him. His hands move to her shoulders and he pulls apart enough to get her eyes to meet his. She has to know he means this; he has to will her to believe his words.

Jason: Hey, hey, look at me. You can always come to me. Always… and what's going to happen is you'll be alright.  
>Melissa: How can you be so sure?<br>Jason: Because you're Melissa freakin' Hastings.

At that the broken hearted girl can't help but crack a smile as her arms uncross and encircle his waist. It's a friendly hug, one of two lost souls just trying to find their way through treacherous seas. But the girls hiding behind the bushes see it otherwise. As he guides Melissa into the house, the liars converse about what this could possibly mean.

Hannah: Ew. Melissa and Jason?  
>Emily: Didn't see that coming.<br>Spencer: What the hell is Melissa thinking?

Realizing that there's no fourth voice amongst them, they turn to see Aria moving back to the house with a quickened pace wanting to forget the sight of them together.


	4. Pneumonia

_.- " " -._

/ _ _ \

_ ( ( \ / ) ) _

{ _"=-. } _ { .-="_ }

XConcr3t3 Jungl3 5urf3r

_Presents_

Let Me Be Your Affliction

A Pretty Little Liars Fanfiction

_ _.=( " " " " )=._ _

{_ " " _}

**Song lyrics Carrie Underwood- Starts with goodbye.  
>I do not own Pretty Little Liars.<strong>

Summary: Love - a wildly misunderstood although highly desirable malfunction of the heart which weakens the brain, causes eyes to sparkle, cheeks to glow, blood pressure to rise and the lips to pucker.

~Author Unknown

Chapter Four:  
>Pneumonia<p>

It'd been four days since she saw Jason with Melissa, four days since he took a piece of her heart. Even when she's with Ezra, her mind can't help shifting to him. How is he? What's he doing? Does he miss her as much as she misses him? Questions swirl around like a tornado sucking he in and leaving her numb to the things around her, especially him.

Right now, they're on the couch- him with his arm around her and he with her head on his chest starting mindlessly at the movie pretending to be interested. But Ezra Fitz is a rather observant man, knowing something was amiss.

Ezra: "Hey, is everything okay?"

Immediately she's snapped from her thoughts ready to play cover up to her emotions like she had been all week.

Aria: "Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't I be? I've got a boyfriend who's ready to tell my parents about us and in a few days we can go to a movie at the theater without caring who sees."

Suddenly, Ezra's the quiet one as he wonders how to piece the statement together.

Ezra: "About telling your parents… I think we should wait. I mean, with everything going on with Mike and—"  
>Aria: "Don't you dare use Mike as an excuse."<p>

She jumps back from him as if his touch burns as bad as his words.

Aria: "What's really going on here Ezra?"  
>Ezra: "Nothing, I –I just don't think now's the best time to—"<br>Aria: "There's never going to be a best time, Ezra. Don't use timing as an excuse for chickening out."  
>Ezra: "I'm not chickening out; I'm just delaying it a bit."<br>Aria: "No, no delaying! Now or never, Ezra. What's it going to be?"

The hesitation speaks volumes and as if on cue, Jason's voice screams in her head.

_Jason: "-but, for what it's worth, if you were me I'd be shouting it from the rooftops not hiding it."_

Ezra was her first… first real relationship, first love, first time but they'd been stuck in this dance so long that they became it. They take a step here, step there, throw in a turn, maybe a pickup in pace. Sure they never fall apart, their love never fades but it doesn't strengthen either. They maintain, never grow and she's only seventeen. She needs to be able to grow.

_xXx  
>And he wouldn't understand,,<br>So hard to see myself without him,  
>I felt a piece of my heart break,<br>But when you're standing at a crossroad,  
>There's a choice you gotta make.<br>xXx_

Aria: "I can't do this anymore."  
>Ezra: "Wait, Aria. C'mon. Let's talk about this."<br>Aria: "No more talking. We've talked this thing into the ground."  
>Ezra: "Are you breaking up with me?"<p>

Tears. Her tears. His tears. So many tears setting the tone of the heartbreaking scene. She wishes somehow, someway, she could ease her pain maybe even take it all away- just pluck it out of him like a weed from the soil but she knows she can't stop his pain any more than she can stop hers.

_xXx  
>I guess it's gonna have to hurt,<br>I guess I'm gonna have to cry,  
>And let go of some things I've loved,<br>To get to the other side._

_I guess it's gonna break me down,  
>Like falling when you try to fly.<br>It's sad but sometimes moving on with the rest of your life,  
>Starts with goodbye.<br>xXx_

Aria: "I-I am."

He wants to get up and stop her, talk some sense into that pretty little head of hers but he can't. Something in him is paralyzing him, leaving him to watch helplessly as she scoops up her purse and head for the door. He's a literary professor, he should know some magic words that will get her to come back, something that will make everything wonderful again. There's gotta be something that'll make up for his hesitancy, for every little problem that turned into this massive wrecking ball.

Ezra: "Aria."

She freezes at the sound of her name, one hand on the door and the other clutching her purse. Whatever he'd had concocted flies out the window as he sees the determination in her eyes and the strength it's taking for her to do something neither had been strong enough to do when they started their relationship.

Aria: "Goodbye, Ezra."

_xXx_

Aria Montgomery makes her way up Bridgewater Terrace to retrieve her car from Spencer's silently cursing her decision to wear heels that morning. Her cursing becomes audible when the light drizzle of rain turns into a torrential downpour in the time it takes to blink. As her pace quickens, she narrows her sights on the Hastings driveway, determined to make it there before she's completely drenched. But fate has other plans.

_xXx_

He'd been sitting on the porch having himself a momentary lapse in strength, staring at the amber liquid swirling around in the glass he had sitting beside him. He could drink it. He could numb the pain of knowing she was with Ezra Fitz doing god knows what (he'd seen Ezra pick her up from Spencer's). He vaguely wonders what she sees in the guy, or more importantly what she doesn't see in him, when he quickly banishes the thought realizing it's only adding to the pain- another drop in the ocean.

A tempted hand grabs onto the glass and moves to bring it to his lips when he snaps some sense back into himself. He wasn't this guy anymore. His hand grips the glass tight before he pulls back and launches it off right towards the Hastings. Just as he hears the glass shatter, what was a drizzle transforms into a pouring rain. Letting out a frustrated groan, he stands up and clutches the railing.

That's when he sees her moving past and his body reacts wanting nothing more than to be near to her. He calls out her name- once, twice, three times- before he finally manages to reach out and get a hand on her shoulder. Immediately her attention snaps back to him and he realizes someone grabbing your shoulder in the dark could be taken as startling. He gives her a second to relax before finding his voice.

Jason: "Hey."  
>Aria: "Hey."<p>

Suddenly the world melts away with the rain and it's just the two of them, eyes locked and hearts beating out of their chests.

Jason: "What're you doing out here, crazy girl? You're going to catch pneumonia."

A smirk turns up the edges of his lips as he moves his hand down from her shoulder towards her elbow.

Aria: "I could ask you the same question."  
>Jason: "I don't know. I just saw you and my feet kind of did the rest."<p>

She laughs one of those soft sweet laughs that make his body scream out for her but he restrains himself trying to stand by his words that he wanted all of her or none of her.

Jason: "Your turn. Why're you out here?"  
>Aria: "I'm going to get my car from Spencer's. "<br>Jason: "I'll walk with you."  
>Aria: "Whata' bout catching pneumonia?"<br>Jason: "Well I think you're worth the risk."

He holds out his arm for her to take turning his body towards the Hastings' house but she doesn't take it. Instead she blurts out the five words he thought he'd never have the pleasure of hearing.

Aria: "I broke up with Ezra."

Those words definitely caught his attention; he turns back to read her face for any sign of a lie wanting to jump for joy when he found none.

Jason: "So where does that leave us?"

He was trying to be a gentleman and stop himself from jumping her bones. Eyes almost disbelievingly watch the brunette move in so that their lips were just inches apart.

Aria: "I think this is about where we left off."

Joy. Pure joy coursed through him, driving the boy the other few inches that took their lips off a collision course and straight into a fiery crash of passion and happiness. His hand moves up to gently cup her face as they come up for air as if to feel if she's really there giving him what he's wanted for so long.

Jason: "I think you should come inside and we should get you out of those wet clothes."  
>Aria: "Right I mean, after all, we wouldn't want to catch pneumonia."<p>

He loves the way she teases him; hell he loves everything about her. She's Aria freakin' Montgomery and more importantly, she's his… Finally his.

**Review!**

**Another installment of LMBYA!  
>Whatcha' think?<br>Love it? Hate it?  
>Drop a review and let me know.<br>They really do motivate me to keep writing and updating quickly.**


	5. First Time

XConcr3t3 Jungl3 5urf3r

_Presents_

Let Me Be Your Affliction

A Pretty Little Liars Fanfiction

Summary: Love - a wildly misunderstood although highly desirable malfunction of the heart which weakens the brain, causes eyes to sparkle, cheeks to glow, blood pressure to rise and the lips to pucker.

~Author Unknown

Chapter Five:  
>First Time<p>

Aria: "Ya' know, when you said let's get you out of those wet clothes, I thought you had something different in mind."

Gorgeous green orbs travel the length of the length of her flawless body, realizing that she looks a million times better in his charcoal button-down than he ever will. Finally they meet the hazel-green eyes radiating with golden flecks that bring light to his otherwise dark existence.

Jason: "I suppose I should have added the words and into some dry ones but what fun would that be."  
>Aria: (jokingly) "Tease."<p>

There's a laughter dancing in his eyes as he gets up off the couch and meets her in the doorway that brings a smile to strawberry glossed magic.

Jason: "I just don't want to mess this, us, up by doing something as stupid as moving too fast and I gotta admit there's a part of me that's afraid I'll wake up any second and this'll all just be a dream."

Before he can dwell anymore on the fear, she reaches up and pinches his bicep. With a furrowed brow and soaked strands of hair dipping down, his eyes move to his arm then immediately back to meet her eyes with curiosity swirling. She's smiling happily, almost naughtily and answers the questions swirling in his eyes.

Aria: "You feel that?"  
>Jason: "Um, yeah."<br>Aria: "Then you're not dreaming."

God she was amazing, everything about her enticing. There was no stopping him from pressing her against the doorframe and pressing a passionate kiss to those sensually perfect lips, not that he wanted to be stopped. He hungrily consumed her wanting, no needing, all of her now.

Slender fingers move up the nape of his neck into flaxen tresses as bursts of cinnamon bombarded his tongue and in turn his calloused fingertips move from her hips and begin to explore her back. He wants all of her, no needs it but needs to know that he won't be referred to as a mistake by the brunette like he was by his biological father.

Jason: "Are you sure?"

Haunting hazel appears from beneath charcoal lashes and meet a concerned green trying to stifle the hunger long enough to be positive. A part of her, a huge part still loved Ezra and would always. You never forget your first love after all. But for what it was worth, she wanted to. She wanted him, Jason DiLaurentis. And she wants him now.

Aria: "Absolutely."

That's all the assurance he needs. Massive hands cup the brunette's face as he pulls her in, kissing her again… a bit slower, more sensually. He scoops her up into his big strong arms, happily as his wildest dreams come true. Legs wrap around the blond's waist as he carries her across the room and they tumble down onto the couch lost in the heat of the moment. Just when he feels he has here where he wants her, the doorbell dings.

Aria: "Leave it."

Part of him wants to leave it- actually way more than a part of him- go back to where they were and let the world fade away but quickly the ringing turns incessant and he knows there's no letting it go. A frustrated grown leaves his lips before he presses a sweet kiss on her forehead and gets up against the brunette's protests.

Jason: "I'll be right back."

Silently he curses Melissa for picking now to show up or his promise to be there for her and the unborn daughter of his best friend. Yet, when he opens the door, his expression changes entirely. It wasn't Melissa Hastings at his door but it was a Hastings.

Jason: "Spencer? What're you-? I mean, now's not really the best time."  
>Spencer: "Why is my sister here again?"<br>Jason: "Why would Melissa be there? I haven't seen her since Ian's funeral."

The lie rolls off his tongue effortlessly like he'd been doing it his whole life. In a sense, he has: lying to himself, to others, for others. Sure, he was no Allison but he was definitely an expert. Plus, he quite honestly believes he's protecting Melissa from any further trauma at her sister's hands. (he believed Melissa when she said Spencer had texted from Ian's phone leading her to the body.)

Spencer: "Quit lying, we saw you together the other night."

_We! _Alarm bells sound in his head at the choice of words but everything else remains stoic as he decides he's tired of being the bad guy, the falsely accused.

Jason: "Ya' know what, Spencer. If you want to find someone to mark as the villain in your sister's life you should really just look in the mirror."  
>Spencer: "Excuse me?"<br>Jason: "You heard me. Spencer, the only reason Melissa turned to me is because growing up, I had one best friend, knew one guy that'd always had my back and that one guy is the same guy that murdered my little sister, the same man that broke your sister's heart. She needed to know someone had her back. She probably would've, could've, turned to you if you weren't an accessory to her heartbreak with your little cellphone torment."  
>Spencer: "I didn't pretend to be Ian."<br>Jason: "Then who did?"

She couldn't answer him and it was enough to increase his disdain for Spencer as of late. Yet, he knew that the girl hiding in his living room is Spencer's friend and he couldn't stand looking like a bad guy in her eyes.

Jason: "Look, go home. Apologize, beg, plead, explain… do whatever it takes to make nice with your sister. She needs to know that her and Jennifer aren't gonna be alone in this."

He gives her a smile. It's not warm but not icy either. It's a smile all his own crafted to get girls to do what he wants. Then he tells her goodnight and closes the door truly hoping that they'd work out whatever it is that needs to be worked out. For a moment he stands staring out the window as the brunette opens her umbrella and races off into the night but the moment passes when he feels long slender arms wrap around his waist and feels her molded perfectly into his side as he wraps his arm around to encompass her.

Jason: When she said we she meant you and the rest of your little lipstick mafia didn't she?  
>Aria: Yeah, we kind of saw Melissa sneaking out followed her here.<p>

The words came out sheepishly, not sure how their newly-acquired relationship would take the hit. Her heart nearly stops when he lets go of her shoulder and turns to face her with his lips tightly closed in a straight line.

Aria: Are you mad?  
>Jason: You were looking out for someone who had their life torn apart recently. How could I possibly be mad at you for having a big heart especially when it's one of the many things I love about you Aria Montgomery?<p>

Long arms slink around her prince charming's neck as a smirk grows across her face.

Aria: What else do you love about me?  
>Jason: Well for starters you do the unexpected, you're original, smart, and you read like actual books… your laugh, your smile, your heart, the way you twist straws when you're nervous, your creativity, your loyalty, that you make me want to be a better person, the way you make my heart race every time those hazel eyes of yours meet mine, and quite honestly I could go on all night if you want me to, Pretty Girl.<p>

Obviously touched by all the things he loved about her. He loved her. Everything about her. A devilish grin slips onto her lips as she goes onto her tippy toes.

Aria: Actually, I got a better idea of something we can do all night.

Taking the hint, he leans down to meet the lips of his dream girl and scoops her up into his arms carrying her up the stairs to spend their first night together... hopefully the first of many.

Review!

A.N- this will be the last update for a while because I'm trying to play catch up with other projects I'm currently working on. Thanks for reading and please don't kill me.

Sincerely,  
>T. McCallan<p> 


	6. Morning After

XConcr3t3 Jungl3 5urf3r

_Presents_

Let Me Be Your Affliction

A Pretty Little Liars Fanfiction

Summary: Love - a wildly misunderstood although highly desirable malfunction of the heart which weakens the brain, causes eyes to sparkle, cheeks to glow, blood pressure to rise and the lips to pucker.

~Author Unknown

Chapter Six:  
>Morning After<p>

Lazily hazel emerges from behind lids heavy with sleep vaguely realizing the unfamiliarity of the ceiling hanging overhead. The walls around her aren't the usual wooden paneling but a cool cobalt blue. A mind that had sleepily blurred the recollection of events prior clears almost instantaneously as she turns her head to see the Adonis in bed next to her with his arm slung over her waist in the midst of slumber.

It amazes her that even while sleeping he's got the remnants of a smirk on his face- that DiLaurentis smirk. She loves that smirk but adores when it transforms into an honest to God smile that never left his face the previous night. Or the one that appears on his face as she turns to face him, awakening the light sleeper from his slumber.

Jason: Good morning, beautiful.

His voice is heavy with sleep as he presses a gentle kiss to her temple before wrapping her up in his big strong arms. He could hold her like this forever, forgetting the world around them. The whole day in bed sounds like music to his ears. He captures her lips with his once again. She's a high bigger than any drug could ever be- the way she tastes, the feel of her skin against his, the way they fit against one another with such precision that it can't be chance they're together, on the sound of her laughter as he rolls her on top of him, everything about the moment.

Aria: Morning.

Neither could tell how long they stayed their but that happens when two combustible elements are thrust together in a heat of passion. It isn't until his alarm goes off that the world outside of the four walls is remembered.

Jason: And so another day begins.

He whispers it pressing his lips to hers one more time before pushing himself off the mattress and out of the bed. He goes over to the armor pressed against the only finished wall in the entire room. As he slips into his jeans, Jason's unaware of the change of presence until she slinks her arms round his waist from behind. A smile pulls at the edges of his lips as he turns to her wrapped up in his sheet and captures her lips in another kiss.

Jason: Let me make you breakfast or would it be lunch? Ya' know I'm not exactly sure what time it is.  
>Aria: Me either but brunch sounds delicious.<br>Jason: And what'll it be Ms. Montgomery?  
>Aria: Surprise me.<br>Jason: Be careful what you wish for.

He whispers it in her ear seductively before moving to head towards the door. She dreamily stands still unable to wipe the goofy grin from her face. Jason DiLaurentis is going down to make her breakfast. It all still feels like a dream. Jason was right. She pinches her arm and wants to jump for joy when it's proved otherwise. She opens her eyes and turns catching a glimpse of view the window has to offer. Thinking she saw something that she hopes she didn't hesitantly her eyes move over to the window again cautiously.

Her fears confirmed when she locks eyes with Spencer, then Hannah, followed by Emily, instantly remembering they were supposed to meet over at Spencer's for lunch. They stand a moment staring at eachother through his window in stunned silence. Nobody knows the consequence of things to come.

To be continued after holiday break.

Review!

Thanks to those that review.

Such amazing reviews that I had to just do one more or I'd of lost it.


	7. Big NO

Summary: Love - a wildly misunderstood although highly desirable malfunction of the heart which weakens the brain, causes eyes to sparkle, cheeks to glow, blood pressure to rise and the lips to pucker.

~Author Unknown

...  
>xConcr3t3_Jungl3_5urf3r<br>presents  
>Let Me Be Your Affliction<br>A Pretty Little Liars FanFiction  
>...<p>

Chapter Seven: Big N.O.

Hauntingly hazel eyes bore into her friends and her body is frozen in place, paralyzed with embarrassment. She wouldn't be surprised if her entire body turned that rosy shade of embarrassment along with her cheeks. She can't even begin to guess how long she was staring across the way in stunned bewilderment when she hears the heavenly chords that are his voice echoing through the hall as he drew near.

Jason: 'Ey the fridge is pretty empty. Do you wanna maybe go out for breakfast? What're you—

The rest of the question dies on his lips realizing that picking yesterday of all days to remove the newspaper from the window was probably not the best idea in the morning light. Unable to stand the way her cheeks have turned red with embarrassment and the fear she'll see him as a regret, he moves across the room grabbing her by the hand and pulling her from their view.

Jason: You okay?

Weary eyes size up the still slightly shocked brunette trying to figure out how to move through the treacherous seas that is the liars. Finally, she shakes it off like someone flicked a switch in her. She leans into him, her body molding perfectly against his.

Aria: Yeah. It's just not the way I wanted them to find out about us.  
>Jason: And how did you want them to find out, Ms. Montgomery?<p>

Strong arms wrap around her as his head tilts down so he could meet the eyes of the girl looking up at him loving that he asks. He'd do anything for her- move mountains, steal the stars from the sky, anything. That brilliantly white smile of her his blinds him of any hesitancy to throw himself into the liar's world.

Aria: I don't know. I was supposed to meet them for lunch and thought I'd casually bring it up then.  
>Jason: Well, I can't turn back time but I guess I could survive for a couple hours while you go have lunch with your friends.<p>

It wasn't the best idea considering they all thought he murdered his sister but reason seemed to go out the window when the sincerity of his gesture shown in his eyes. Then there was no stopping herself. Luscious lips capture his in an impassioned kiss. Reluctantly the blond pulls back to break the kiss knowing that if she kept kissing him like that, he'd never be able to let her go again.

Jason: Keep kissing me like that and you're never going to make it to lunch. (Grinning) Your clothes are on the dryer and I think I should really put on a shirt.

All she could think was him putting on a shirt was just criminal but agrees none the less.

xXx

The moment she entered Spencer's room a bombardment of questions assault her at such a rapid rate that she couldn't answer if she tried. Finally, realizing this they stop except for Hannah. She was never the kind of person to follow a ceasefire.

Hannah: Did you sleep with him?  
>Aria: (Timidly) Uh-huh.<br>Hannah: Was he?  
>Aria: Uh huh!<p>

Words of scolding and blatant disapproval were about to leave the lips of the other two friends but their all silenced by their phones vibrating in synch. Worry and fear flashes in their eyes as Aria slips slender fingers into the pocket of her skinny jeans and pull out her cell phone.

_Sleeping with my big bro, is a big N.O. –A_


	8. Stay

Summary: Love - a wildly misunderstood although highly desirable malfunction of the heart which weakens the brain, causes eyes to sparkle, cheeks to glow, blood pressure to rise and the lips to pucker.

~Author Unknown

Author's note: **Some portions of this chapter will be rated MO(ish)! Just a warning. And don't kill me for this chapter! **

**HAPPY NEW YEARS EVE!**

_.- " " -._

/… . _ ... ..._.. ..\

_ (… .(_\.../_)… .) _

{…\._\... .. .../\... .. .../_./…}

{ _"=-. } _ _ _ _ _ _ { .-="_}

xConcr3t3_Jungl3_5urf3r  
>presents<p>

Let Me Be Your Affliction  
>A Pretty Little Liars FanFiction<p>

_ .. _.=( " " " " )=._ … _

(_..' " _.-" ' ~~ '"-._ " '..)

{_.."… … … … … … …""(_}

Chapter Eight: Stay.

He never thought he'd be the one fighting this hard for love… especially since he didn't even believe in it let alone know he wanted it before he saw here again. Yet there he was, yelling at the top of his lungs, holding her hand, begging and pleading for her to just stay. His entire body's thrown into his pleas; he's wedged himself in between her and the door, hand cups her face and raises it locking his pleading eyes with hers to stop feinting indifference, and lips pushing words breathlessly passed the lump growing in his throat.

Jason: "Aria, don't do this… please. Don't go because this, us… it's worth fighting for. We're worth fighting for. Just stay with me."

Now she's not hiding tears, not fighting with every fiber of her being to appear indifferent but there's something unsettling in that cyclone of confusion that made him want the indifference back. She goes up on her tippy toes and plants a soft kiss on his jawline that could only be described as goodbye. Right then and there, he feels something burning in his eyes… tears? No. Jason DiLaurentis doesn't cry. He didn't even cry at Allie's funeral.

Yet, there it was… a liquid burning in his eyes threatening to fall.

Aria: "I'm sorry."

The words seem to take a bodily form, shove it's hand into his chest and pull out his heart. Without her, there's no reason for it beating anyways. A single tear slips from his tear duct as she slips past him and out the door, leaving him wondering… how in the hell did it happen.

xXx

(2 days earlier)

Forbidden fruit's the sweetest… just ask Aria Montgomery. At this very moment she's straddling the fruit dubbed forbidden with her lips trailing from his neck up to meet his hungry lips. Then hers part per his request and his tongue slips smoothly into the moist cavity. Immediately, bursts of cinnamon and lemony flavor tickled the apex of his tongue in a glorious spasm. In return, hers dance over his in a battle of passionate dominance.

The war waged on for two minutes before he gave up but not without leaving his mark. Sharp calcium smoothly skims over her lip pulling it slightly before they part then coarse fingertips run across the bare flesh peeking out just beneath her midriff before grasping it and pulling the V-necked graphic tee over her head, casting it aside careless as to where it might fall. Once discarded, his lips find hers again like kiss seeking missiles but she coolly slips to his earlobe giving it a playful nip before whispering seductively into it.

Aria: "Come and get me."

She pushes him back deeper into the spacious leather sofa and darts off his lap towards the stairs before he can even decipher her whisper. Once the words fully permeate his brain, hands push off against the couch propelling himself up and the second his feet hit the floor he races off like a rocket determined to have her in his arm once more. Strong, jean clad legs propel him forward through the entryway and send him barreling up the stairs hot on the heels of the beautiful brunette.

Once at the top of the stairs, he allows her to make it down the hall towards his bedroom and reaches out to take her hand, clasping it, and then pulling her hand to bring her into his arms. Muscular arms wrap around her petite waist and he scoops her up in a kiss that lasts all the way to his bed where they dropped down.

Jason: "Gotcha'."

Nothing was going to keep the Adonis from the temptress beneath him now. Rough hands grip hungrily at her hips as he buries his face in her neck planting sloppy kisses before she loses the lobe of her ear to his lips. A pleasured cry slips from the brunettes lips as her fingers play with the hair on the nape of his neck. With a forceful tug he pulls her out of her jeans, casts them aside, and trails kisses lower and lower until pulling back up, teasing her just that much longer.

Forceful lips found cherry glossed magic, wanting… no needing that taste of heaven. She was the closest to heaven he'd ever been, in fact, she _was_ his heaven. Everything else just didn't seem to matter anymore. The world outside of them didn't matter anymore… though that didn't mean it didn't try from time to time.

Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…BUUUUZZZZZZZZ

The sound of her phone buzzing from its location in her pants pocket on the floor echoed against the hardwood floor. A frustrated groan escapes his lips as he rolls off top of her knowing it could be her mom looking for her. She takes a second to gain her composure before rolling off the bed and pulling out her phone from her discarded jeans.

_What makes a romance epic? The tragic way it ends. I'd hate for you two to pull a Romeo and Juliet. This is your final warning.  
>-A<em>

Jason: Who is it?  
>Aria: Nobody. Well not nobody of course. It was just my mom texting to tell me she wants me home for dinner.<p>

She usually only babbles when she's nervous but he chose to ignore it thinking with the wrong head.

Jason: Well that gives us another hour.

She climbs back onto the bed, dead set on not letting A ruin this for her. Luscious lips find his again and they continue right where they left off.

xXx

(Thirty-Six Hours Earlier)

Through the rocky terrain, the experienced biker pedaled. It was truly something you never forget and a head clearing experience, or at least it was supposed to be. But as Jason pedaled up and off a little mound of dirt, and the feeling of flying was present in his abdomen, his good time was about to come to an abrupt halt. The front wheel of his bike, the moment of contact, snapped out of place and threw him from the bike.

Now flying didn't come with a wide eyed innocence but a narrowing horror. Landing, he managed to wrap his arms protectively around his head, saving him severe head trauma but breaking his elbow. Sharp flecks of gravel within the dirt terrain imbed themselves in his flesh and nip at it like hungry sharks in the water.

And when it's all said in done and the dust settles, he lays pain stricken on the ground, spitting the dirt from his lips and hissing in pain. The obviously broken forearm burns brightly with a blazing pain even with the slightest movement and the bone's practically sticking out. Calcium digs deep into his lip as he uses his good arm to pull himself up off the floor and spits the blood from his mouth, the damage of a stray rock no doubt. Speaking of stray rocks, there's one stuck in the flesh between his third and fourth rib.

Jason: Son of a bitch!

As he takes the necessary steps to get some air into his chest, she's being deprived of all oxygen. The text came while the liars were eating lunch, arguing about him no less. But there it was, in black and white. News of his not-so-accident and her fault in all of it.

Hope Jason checked his tires before his bike ride. Hate for him to have an accident.

-A

The phone slipped out of her hands and goes crashing down onto the table with an indefinite thud. While shock consumes her, Spencer takes her phone from the table and dials up Jason's number. One ring. Two ring. Three rings. No answer. Things didn't look good and Aria… Aria blamed herself.

xXx

(Twenty-Nine hours earlier)

Her hauntingly hazel eyes, the spectacular hue that leaves him haunted, darkens, haunted by the darkness bred in the crevices of the dimly lit room. Slowly it felt like it was reaching in threatening to swallow the bed Jason laid in. A was everywhere, threatening him and the thought of seeing him like this even longer or until he died scared the hell out of the brunette.

Terrified her even.

She sat there watching Jason sleep; the pain killers that he'd been given strong in nature despite his protests. With an arm broken in two or more places and he had twenty stitches, he needed them. The quiet knock on the door causes the brunette's eyes to leave Jason for the first time since she got there and immediately they narrow in shock.

Peter Hastings: Aria, hello. What're you doing here?  
>(Her first thought was I could ask you the same question. Instead, she said simply.)<br>Aria: I'm dating Jason.

There's shock in his features but the veteran business man has a poker faces built in. He nods slowly and walks farther into the room, setting down the flowers that were signed from the Hastings just in time for Jason to snap awake, haunted by unknown nightmares that only seem to intensify when he opens his eyes and sees Peter.

Jason: Mister Hastings… What're you doing here?  
>Peter: I just wanted to check on you. (Turning to Aria) Can we have a minute?<br>Aria: Um yeah, sure. I'm gonna go get a coffee. Do you need anything, Jason?

He shook his head no, his mind obviously miles from where she was but he sat up to give her a hug knowing it's the first time he saw her since he could have very well died and not been able to touch her, to feel her near ever again. And he didn't care that Peter Hastings was in the room either. The man could eat his heart out for all he cared. He gave Aria a chaste kiss and said the words he knew she needed to hear… the words he needed to hear himself say.

Jason: I'm okay, Pretty Girl.

She nods into his shoulder as he hugs her one more time and doesn't let him see the tears burn in his eyes. She needed to hear his words, feel them, believe them. And she almost had it all but the belief. She couldn't believe he was safe. As long as she's with him, he cannot be safe. She knew what he had to do.

[xXx]  
>We say goodbye in the pouring rain<br>And I break down as you walk away  
>Stay.<br>Stay.  
>[xXx]<p>

(Present)

It hit him. Why was he sitting here thinking about how it went wrong when he should be fighting to make it right? Without hesitation, his hand grabs the handle of the door and jerks it open, his body acting like it's preprogramed to bring him to her. She's halfway to Spencer's when he catches up to her, almost the same spot she stood when he caught her the first time.

Jason: I love you!

They were words on the tip of his tongue longing to fall for the longest time and words she felt just as deeply, passionately as he did. Yet she knew love for what it truly was. It's not some fairytale that knows no pain. Love is putting someone before yourself. Love means doing anything to protect them… even giving up all you ever wanted. She stops dead in her tracks and turns to him, knowing that if she says the lie on the tip of her tongue he'll finally let her go, finally be safe.

Aria: And I love Ezra. Goodbye Jason.

Review!


	9. Nothing Compares To You

Summary: Love - a wildly misunderstood although highly desirable malfunction of the heart which weakens the brain, causes eyes to sparkle, cheeks to glow, blood pressure to rise and the lips to pucker.

~Author Unknown

Author's Note: The song is Nothing Compares to You by Stereophonics. Amazing song. Definitely recommend it.

_.- " " -._

/… . _ ... ..._.. ..\

_ (… .(_\.../_)… .) _

{…\._\... .. .../\... .. .../_./…}

{ _"=-. } _ _ _ _ _ _ { .-="_}

xConcr3t3_Jungl3_5urf3r  
>presents<p>

Let Me Be Your Affliction  
>A Pretty Little Liars FanFiction<p>

_ .. _.=(" " " " ")=._ … _

(_..' " _.-" ' ~~ '"-._." '..)

{_.."… … … … … … …""(_}

Chapter Nine: Nothing Compares to You

[xXx]  
>It's been seven hours and fifteen days,<br>Since you took your love away.  
>I can go out every night and sleep all day,<br>Since you took your love away.  
>[xXx]<p>

Her eyes must be deceiving her. They must be. Spencer Hastings is making her way down the hill that is Bridgewater Terrace when she catches sight of what cannot possibly be there. She blinks. Once. Twice. Three times. She even rubs them but sure enough there he is before her very eyes.

Jason DiLaurentis… is _drunk_.  
>Or was…<p>

Now he's past out, sitting on the porch with his back against the post and an arm wrapped around what's left of a bottle of Jack Daniel's like it's a lifeline and he's tethered to it. She knew his fight for sobriety and though she hated him, she knew how much it meant to him. She also knew how much Aria meant to him and that the past two weeks he'd been in a downward spiral.

The usually pristine politician-to-be finds herself giving into her softer side and being drawn in like a moth to a flame. She stands before him a moment before taking the bottle into her grasp and trying to give it a tug in the hopes of pulling it from his grasp. He held tight though and green orbs appear from beneath eyelids and bloodshot eyes meet hers.

Jason: "Whataya'..? Leave me 'lone, Spence."  
>Spencer: "No. What happened to being clean, Jason?"<p>

In response, he rolls onto his side and vomits violently into the bushes, emptying the contents of his stomach before lifting his head to get a look at the scolding brunette. Or at least he tried. Green eyes squint harshly against the sun's rays.

Jason: (muttering angrily) "The same thing that happened to forever and always." (clear voice) "Now's not the time for the Hastings know best routine."  
>Spencer: "Hastings no best routine? Really?"<p>

The penetrating ache pounding in his head barely allowed him to process his own words let alone hers and his stomach convulsed angrily again but he barely managed to keep the bile down. Instead, he gripped the edge of the stone pillar and managed to pull himself up cradling the bottle between his casted arm and chiseled abs.

Jason: "Yeah, let's not pretend you were rooting for me and Aria or you actually give a crap about me and say this conversation never happened."

So long was his system depraved of alcohol that submerging himself in the liquid again had rookie effects he'd not endured since his freshman year of high school. As he moved forward towards the door, he became discombobulated like he was standing on a fan or taken a ride on the tilt-a-whirl. His hand desperately reached forward searching for anything to keep him on his feet. He finds the handle and grips it tightly and pulls bringing him crashing forward into entryway of his home.

He lets out a pained groan and unscrews the top from the bottle with his thumb before bringing it to his lips and taking another swig. He'd of probably drank more if it wasn't for a certain brunette coming to the rescue and yanking the bottle from his hand. He growls in frustration as liquid splashed across his lips and dribbled down his neck.

Jason: "God, do you get some sort of pleasure out of ruining my life? What? Is this a Hasting's thing?"

The slight slur of his words doesn't cover the bitter resentment of his rising tone. He goes to press a hand to his head and unintentionally uses his casted arm. They connect with a THUMP and he lets out another groan of discontent that made the brunette snicker momentarily.

Jason: "What? You think this is funny?"  
>Spencer: "Would be if you weren't such a mess. Now c'mon. Let me help you."<p>

[xXx]  
>but nothing,<br>I said nothing can take away these blues,  
>'cause nothing compares<br>nothing compares to you

It's been so lonely without you here  
>like a bird without a song<br>nothing can stop these lonely tears from falling  
>tell me baby, oh where did I go wrong?<br>[xXx]

She'd managed to get him up, into his room, and tuck him in the way her mother used to when she was a little girl. She'd never seen him like this before, so helpless with hurt that he transformed into a sad little boy before his very eyes. As she goes to creep out of the room he hears the floorboard squeak and opens his eyes.

Jason: "Ya' know I never wanted to fall in love… not ever… not with her but it's kind of like breathing. It just happens."

Tears burn in his eyes mirroring her response to his confession, a confession he didn't even know why he made. She took a small step forward ready to offer up some form of consoling but he didn't want it. He turned away to bury his face in the pillow but before he fully submerged it in he whispers in a broken tone.

Jason: "She never gave me a choice."

Review.

Author's note: I know it wasn't long but I really needed to get it out… needed to show how much her breaking up with him broke him.


	10. So Contagious

Summary: Love - a wildly misunderstood although highly desirable malfunction of the heart which weakens the brain, causes eyes to sparkle, cheeks to glow, blood pressure to rise and the lips to pucker. ~Author Unknown

_.- -" "- -._

(… .(_\.../_)… )

{ _"...=-... } _ _ _ _ {.. .-=..."_}  
>xConcr3t3 Jungl3 5urf3r<br>presents  
>Let Me Be Your Affliction<br>A Pretty Little Liars FanFiction  
>by<br>Thatcher McCallan  
>{_.."… … … … … … …""(_}<p>

Review: Wanted to give a special thanks to Layla Wolffe for helping me produce this excellent piece of literature.

Chapter Ten: SO CONTAGIOUS

In life, there are certain combinations of words that can make or break you, words that seem harmless separate. They're lethal combinations or your saving grace. Words like I, love, and you or go, to, and hell. Jason DiLaurentis knows the power of words, the pull they have when used in such combinations. When the words I, love, and you slipped from her lips he was on the top of the world, no he was flying, soaring through the sky… then the word don't slipped into the combination unexpectedly. I _don't _love you. Once it was said he pulled and Icarus, his wings melting and leaving him plummeting down into the sea of despair and drowning.

He knows the power of words… that's why he meticulously picks the ones he's about to say next because the way he reacts to the words she's said will define the rest of his days.

[xXx]

One day earlier.

A had been a constant threat looming over the liars since she'd returned to Rosewood from Iceland. She was always there, watching and waiting, looking for ways to destroy the lives of her and her friends. And what's worse, she always seems to succeed and they let her. But staring down at the picture in her hand, the one in the frame with his arms wrapped around her waist and a smile on her face as bright as the sun, she realizes just how tight that hold has been and how messed up it truly was. Her love for Jason DiLaurentis was the strongest conjuration of magic she'd ever known and that witch worked her own magic to snuff it out.

But can the strongest flames ever burn out?  
>The stick in her hand with the two pink lines seemed to say otherwise.<p>

[xXx]  
>Oh no, this couldn't be more unexpected<br>And I can tell that I've been moving in so slow  
>Don't let it throw you off too far<br>Cause I'll be running right behind you  
>[xXx]<p>

8 hours earlier

Amber liquid swirls in the culvert of the glass, bubbling with warm aroma as it's poured. Bringing the glass to his lips he takes a sip, the liquid sliding smoothly down his throat and placing that all too familiar burn in his chest. Gorgeous green greedily shines as he pours another glass and starts to bring it to his lips but stops halfway, clarity striking.

A constant routine had emerged over the past month, his heartache leading him to the bottle in the never ending cycle of haze. Not even noon and he'd already began the vicious cycle that'll never end until… his mind flashes back to before he was clean, what had to happen to make him see. Tragedy. His baby sister had to die for him to see life is worth living.

Even if each breath stings with the intensity of a thousand knives, it's important you take each breath because not everyone gets that chance. The hand that had been wrapped tightly around the glass brings it back down to the kitchen counter and sets it down with a final thud. He didn't want to be like this, numb… and though it damn near kills him to know she doesn't want him, he's not dead. So he has every right to feel and to deny it would be wrong.

Picking up his cell phone, Jason dials the number he's committed to memory and let it ring… once, twice, and when he thought he got an answering machine, the phone's answered. The voice was so sweet and angelic that he almost forgets to speak. That is, until he snaps back into reality.

Jason: "Aria, hey. Uh, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out."  
>Aria: "Jason, I—"<p>

There's a smidge of doubt in her tone like she was going to deny his request but couldn't find the way to let him down easy. So he found himself stopping her, pulling a bit of magic from his bag and forcing it into play.

Jason: "I get that you don't want to be together and it sucks… but I'd rather have you in my life as a friend than not have you in it at all. So whataya' say huh?"  
>Aria: "I say fine." (adding an octave higher) "But only as friends."<br>Jason: "Good because today, for one day only, there happens to be a top ten horror movies of all time marathon going on at my house in about, I don't know ay an hour."  
>Aria: (snickering) Well I wouldn't wanna miss that.<br>Jason: "Alright, see you then."

[xXx]  
>Oh you're everything I'm wanting<br>Come to think of it, I'm aching  
>On account of my transgression…<br>Will you welcome this confession?  
>[xXx]<p>

Moments Earlier

They'd managed to make it through half the marathon keeping conversations strictly revolving around the movies, sitting on different sections of the L-shaped couch. After watching number five (Willie Wonka and the Chocolate Factory with Johnny Depp) she gets up to put in the next one in to avoid off topic conversation he stopped her asking the question plaguing his mind managing to sound like a sad little boy.

Jason: "Aria, what happened to us?"

It was a weighted question. He knew it. She knew it but he couldn't help but ask because it made no sense to him. Pulling himself up from the couch, Jason bridged the gap… the feeling of déjà vu ever present in his gut. He knew he shouldn't be doing this… the last thing he wanted was to drive her away completely but he couldn't stop himself.

Jason: "Why can't we be together?"

With lips centimeters apart, he fought the urge to move in that last little gap and kiss away any doubt but resists long enough to get her explanation. All he ever did was love her and that was far from a crime; she felt the same… and a fire like that doesn't get extinguished over night at least on its own. Teeth rake across his lip as he hovers losing a battle with his patients.

Aria: "Because we can't."  
>Jason: "I'm calling your bluff, Aria Montgomery. And on the count of three I'm going to kiss you unless you can honestly tell me you don't love me. 1-2-"<p>

Before the word three escapes his lips in the slow count, she has her hands on his face pulling him into a heated frenzy of kisses. Lips. Tongues. Hands. Everything out of control in the best possible way. Hot kisses. Fast kisses. Slow kisses. A wild tangent of speeds and heats charge the atmosphere until suddenly their moment of heat is frozen by Aria pressing her hands on his blue and red plaid button down adorned chest and forcing him back.

Aria: "You idiot… whether or not I love you was never in question."  
>Jason: "Then what is?"<p>

An oval shaped tear traipsed its way down her check and he wanted so badly to wipe it away but resists drawing near again and frightening her off. Slowly she shakes her head no and he crosses his arms over his chest tightly to stop them from reaching out and pulling her in.

Jason: "I love you and I'm pretty sure you love me too. Shouldn't that be enough?"  
>Aria: (blurting) "I'm trying to protect you."<p>

She regretted saying it before she even said it. But she had. She'd gotten the ball rolling and once it started downhill, it had no intention of stopping. She told him about A, how the past year had been torture, and how she wanted to keep him safe… then she made sure to mention that there was no hiding from whoever it was, no safe place to hide. Then she dropped the biggest bombshell the twenty something year old ever heard.

Aria: "But, ultimately, all I want now is to keep you safe… you and our baby."

Baby. Our Baby.

_In life, there are certain combinations of words that can make or break you, words that seem harmless separate. They're lethal combinations or your saving grace. Words like I, love, and you or go, to, and hell. Jason DiLaurentis knows the power of words, the pull they have when used in such combinations. When the words I, love, and you slipped from her lips he was on the top of the world, no he was flying, soaring through the sky… then the word don't slipped into the combination unexpectedly. I don't love you. Once it was said he pulled and Icarus, his wings melting and leaving him plummeting down into the sea of despair and drowning. _

_He knows the power of words… that's why he meticulously picks the ones he's about to say next because the way he reacts to the words she's said will define the rest of his days. His face lights up like the sky on the Fourth of July as he pulls her into a comforting embrace._

Jason: "Ya' know I thought you were all I ever wanted but I stand corrected. Now I want you and our baby… safe and sound living happily ever after."  
>Aria: "We're never going to be safe, Jason. A's got her prints all over Rosewood."<br>Jason: "Then we'll leave Rosewood and start over."  
>Aria: "But our friends, our families… Rosewoods home."<br>Jason: "No. As us along as the three of re together, I'm home… Run away with me."

There's no hesitation in her answer. Yes. He knew it would be. It was always meant to be but hearing her say it made him the luckiest man alive. His lips pressed gently against her forehead then met her lips before he gently moved his hand down. A massive hand ran over her abdomen and he looked like a kid opening presents on Christmas as he found himself saying words in wonderous awe that'll change both of their lives.

Jason: "We're going to have a baby."

Love- a wildly misunderstood although highly desirable malfunction of the heart which weakens the brain, causes eyes to sparkle, cheeks to glow, blood pressure to rise and the lips to pucker. Jason DiLaurentis never understood why anyone wanted this illness, why anyone would want to be one of the afflicted, but then he met her, got the virus, and wouldn't have it any other way.

[xXx]  
>Could this be out of line?<br>To say you're the only one breaking me down like this  
>You're the only one I would take a shot on<br>Keep me hanging on so contagiously.  
>[xXx]<p>

**So what'd you all think?**

**Big THANK YOU to all reviewers who took the time to leave a note. Also, thank you to the people who have favorited this story and me as an author. It's so cool to come on here and feel like you're a rockstar! I am thoroughly humbled by all the people who have reviewed along this fun and exciting journey. We laughed… we cried… do we really want this to end? **

_**Or did I drum up enough fans to do a sequel?**_


End file.
